


New Years Resolutions

by Doy0ung



Series: Jaeyong Fluff [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, One Shot, Shy Lee Taeyong, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, johnten are parents, kid Lee Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doy0ung/pseuds/Doy0ung
Summary: "I promise it will be fine. Stop worrying so much." Jaehyun sighed, running a hand through Taeyong's hair to comfort him. (Taeyong gets a job and Jaehyun introduces him to some new friends)





	New Years Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, back at it again with the jaeyong short stories. This is a continuation of Curled up Together and Christmas Wishes, but you don't have to read those stories to understand this one. It may help little though because some things are mentioned in the last two stories. Anyway, I want to thank you guys for all the reads on the last two!!! Ahhhh! And thank you for the comments as well (and tons of kudos!). Oh I should get on with the story now whoops.

 

With each New Year brought new things. Sometimes they could be good or bad or even terrifying. So far, most of it had been pretty good for Taeyong. First, he had finally gotten around to dying his hair, which was now a lovely pink shade. Second, he made a resolution to go out by himself more, which he was sticking to very adamantly. Third, he was now a proud part-time employee of the Yale university library. Sure, he was absolutely positively terrified at first, but now it was the highlight of his day (aside from when Jaehyun would get home from work). Those 4 hours surrounded by the most interesting books he had ever seen were a blast. Some times, he could even visit Jaehyun on his lunch break. He was still nervous about his English (especially the accent), but he had put his worries aside in favor of living life to the fullest. To top it all off, Taeyong had started to plan his wedding. It was like a fairytale, in a weird, modern, not always so predictable way. But it was more than enough for him.

"I brought you lunch." Today was one of those times when Taeyong's shift ending and Jaehyun's lunch break coincided.

"My savior. I don't want to eat that cafeteria food again." Jaehyun happily dug into his soup.

"You never seem to remember to pack lunch." Taeyong laughed.

"I just forget." Jaehyun tried to explain.

"For being such a smart man, you're very forgetful."

"I have other things to think about! Like these papers on the culture and traditions of ancient china I have to grade." Jaehyun motioned to the messy pile of papers that was haphazardly set on his desk.

"I don't understand how you work in such a mess." Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"It's not a mess! It's very organized to me. Everything is in its place and there is a place for everything." Jaehyun said hotly.

"It would drive me crazy." Taeyong scoffed.

"It's a good thing you aren't me then, darling. How was work?"

"Pretty good. I had a few minor mishaps, but I made it. There was this poor kid who needed a textbook, I didn't know where it was... so I took him around with me for about 30 minutes until we finally found it. Turns out it was in the same section we started in." Taeyong sighed. "What about your lecture?"

"It went very well. Nobody seemed very interested, but I found the subject fascinating. It may have been because I was teaching it though. The history of East Asian languages doesn't pique enough interest in the youth I guess." Jaehyun shrugged.

"I guess not, old man." Taeyong laughed.

"Oh, I have something to tell you. So while I was working on that lecture, I got some help from one of the linguistics professors. He's an amazing guy by the way, top notch in linguistics. He asked if I could come to dinner at his house sometime to discuss our classes and such. I said yes, of course." Jaehyun smiled. Taeyong, however, paused mid bite.

"When?"

"This Saturday. He said his husband would be making some traditional Thai food, how could I refuse? Taeyong, what's wrong?" Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. We've just never... gone to a dinner party here in Connecticut. I just... I don't know how..." Taeyong couldn't find the words to apply to the situation. He cursed himself internally and huffed.

"Do you want me to cancel?" It was a tempting offer. A very tempting offer. But Taeyong knew that at this point, he had been hiding and worrying for too long.

"No. We should go." It wasn't just telling Jaehyun, but also telling himself that he was going to go through with this. "I want to go."

"Okay. Sounds great. I'll tell him we'll be there. They also have a one and a half-year-old son. Cute as a button. Johnny showed me pictures." Jaehyun smiled. What had Taeyong gotten himself into?

\---

It was early on Saturday, and Taeyong was already getting nervous. There he was stood in front of the mirror, contemplating everything down to the tiniest detail.

"Taeyong what's taking so long? Oh." Jaehyun walked into the room to see Taeyong with a mountain of clothes in front of him.

"I don't know what to wear." He sighed.

"Just something comfortable. I'm sure they won't mind. I'm going in casual clothes."

"But what if they do mind? What If they're offended by my choice of clothing or-" A million thoughts ran through Taeyong's head at sound-barrier breaking speeds.

"They won't. And if they do, then screw them. Johnny seems like a cool guy anyway. It's nothing to get so stressed out about. Here, wear the white wool sweater and some jeans." Jaehyun had calmed Taeyong's irrational fears.

"Okay."

\---

There they were, in front of a cute little Victorian style house on the outskirts of new haven. It had a well-kept exterior with mint green siding, a cute wooden porch, and wind chimes. It was cozy looking.

"You ready?" Jaehyun inquired. Taeyong nodded his head and they started up the porch stairs. The doorbell rang with a sweet little chime. A small man who looked nothing like Jaehyun had described Johnny as showed up at the door with a child hanging off his waist.

"Oh hello! You must be the guests Johnny was talking about. Come in! It's so frigid out there, don't you think?" The small man gave a wide smile. Hesitantly, Taeyong pulled off his shoes and entered the house.

"Jaehyun!" He heard a booming voice from up the stairs. Now that had to be Johnny. Tall, with brown hair that fell into his eyes and a gentle smile. He looked much different from the more feline looking smaller man. That must have been Johnny's husband. "Such a pleasure to have you in our home."

"The pleasure is ours, I assure you." Jaehyun replied, giving Johnny a firm handshake.

"I'm sure you've already met my husband. This is Ten." He gestured towards the smaller man. "And this little one here, is Donghyuck. He's usually loud, but he's a little shy around strangers." The little boy clung to Ten tighter. "He'll break out of his shell quickly though. You must be Taeyong. I've heard a lot about you." Johnny gave him a mega-watt smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Taeyong smiled back.

"So anyway, make yourselves at home, dinner will probably be ready in an hour or so. I'm making traditional Thai." Ten grinned.

"I could help out in the kitchen if you'd like." Taeyong mentally slapped his forehead, what if Ten took that as rude?

"Oh sure! We could have a glass of wine and chat too." And with that, everyone went their separate ways. Once they got to the kitchen, Ten set down Donghyuck, who immediately clung to his leg anyway. Ten have an audible sigh and made his way to a cabinet.

"Your son is very cute." Taeyong smiled.

"And very clingy as well. He's a bit moody today, but kids will be kids. I'm sure he'll warm up to you guys. He loves company." Ten grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of Pinot Grigio. He then trudged toward Taeyong with a glass, who willingly accepted.

"Jaehyun is like a kid, I’m sure Donghyuck will love him." Taeyong took a sip of his wine.

"He sounds just like Johnny. I'm the one who has to enforce the rules for both of them around here." Ten rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, what about you guys. How do you like Connecticut so far?"

"It's nice. Very different from Seoul. But it's not a bad thing. English is hard though." Taeyong smiled.

"I know. Even after living here for over 10 years, it's still hard. It gets better. I moved here from Thailand when I was 18 to go to college in New York City for dance, so I understand." Ten gave him a sympathetic look.

"Really? You're a dancer?" Taeyong probably would have never guessed.

"Yeah. I used to perform with a company in NYC, but I quit and became a ballet teacher after a particularly bad ankle twist. I guess that's sort of what lead me here." He motioned towards the air.

"How'd you meet Johnny?"

"It's kind of a funny story. Our friends set up a blind date and I went, not expecting much. I was a little bit of an asshole, but Johnny just kept coming back for more. We were both working in NYC at the time so we ended up moving in together and the rest is history. What about you and Jaehyun?" Ten took a sip of his own wine, drinking considerably more of the glass than Taeyong did.

"We met in college. I was a graphic design major and he was a history major. My friend Yuta was bouncing around from major to major so he became fast friends with Jaehyun and we became our little band of misfits. Jaehyun and I hit it off and started dating senior year. We had been dating for years before we moved here. Now, I'm engaged!" Taeyong grinned.

"That's so sweet!" Ten swooned. "When did he propose?"

"On Christmas. I was so surprised."

"How romantic! Johnny proposed to me at a bar when we were both smashed. I didn't refuse though." Ten groaned. Donghyuck had finally let go of his leg and ventured out into the living room where Johnny and Jaehyun were hanging out.

"What about Donghyuck? When did you adopt him?"

"Well, me and Johnny always said that we wanted a family, and we figured it was time. The adoption process took forever, but we finally got our baby boy. He was only two months old. No matter what they tell you to prepare for a baby, you're never truly prepared. Trust me. He's generally well behaved, but even he has his days." Ten shuddered.

“He’s very cute.”

“Extremely, that’s how he has his Papa wrapped around his little finger.” Ten laughed. “That and Johnny gives in too easily.” Donghyuck came walking around again, holding onto a stuffed animal. It was a tiny bear, with little stuffing and tattered ears and fur. It seemed to be something that Donghyuck cherished.

“Bear.” He simply said, giving it to Ten.

“You want me to keep it safe, Hyuckie?” Ten replied. The child nodded back and walked away again. “I guess I’m stuck with his bear now. It’s his favorite thing in the entire world. He got it from the adoption agency when he was born. It’s one of the only things he’s ever fiercely protected. I wish he would let me wash the poor thing sometime though. “

“It’s sweet.” Taeyong giggled.

“I wonder how the macho men are doing over there. Probably drinking beer or something.” Ten chuckled.

“I’m sure. We don’t get out much, so I know Jaehyun is enjoying his time.” Taeyong smiled.

“We don’t either, at least when we have Donghyuck with us. I guess we’re in the same boat, huh?” Ten gave Taeyong a playful nudge.

“It seems so. I’m gonna go check on the guys, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind. Have fun!” Ten turned back to his cooking as Taeyong headed towards the living room. It was in a more closed off part of the house, sectioned off by an ancient looking doorframe with natural colored wood. He peered inside to see Jaehyun and Johnny hopping around, Donghyuck leading them. God, he really did have Johnny wrapped around his little finger. They looked absolutely ridiculous, but Jaehyun was having the time of his life. Donghyuck was giggling; his little laughs ringing out like jingle bells. Johnny caught up to him, grabbed him in his arms and started throwing him in the air. They all looked so happy.

"Hi guys." Taeyong felt kind of bad intruding, but he couldn't creepily watch from the doorway forever.

"Hi honey!" Jaehyun waved to him, still playing with Donghyuck.

"How's it going over here? I see Donghyuck has taken a liking to you." Taeyong smiled.

"I guess so." Jaehyun gave a dimpled smile back. Taeyong sat down next to Jaehyun and Donghyuck, taking another sip of his wine. Donghyuck got up and ran away again, probably back to Ten.

"I don't think he likes me very much." Taeyong sighed.

"I'm sure he'll turn eventually, Taeyong. Kids are just like that. Try playing with him." Johnny chimed. After a little while of just sitting around, Ten came back in (with Donghyuck hanging onto him like a little monkey) and announced that dinner was ready. All of them sat down at the Baroque style dinning table and dug in. There were all types of different scents and tastes. Some were sweet, some were spicy, and some were salty. It was all overwhelmingly delicious. Everyone ate more than was probably healthy and they still had piles upon piles of leftover food.

"Thank you for the amazing meal, Ten. Your Thai food is unrivaled in my eyes." Jaehyun licked his fork clean.

"Anytime, Jaehyun." Ten smiled.

"Down! Down! Please?" Donghyuck called out from his high chair. Johnny unstrapped him and let him run wild around the dinning room. "Dada! Bear!" He bounded over to Ten.

"Here." Ten handed back the bear, making Donghyuck giggle with joy. "I hope you don't mind if I change him into pajamas, his bed time is at 8 so I just want to get him comfy."

"It's your kid, why would we mind?" Jaehyun laughed.

"That's true. Come here you big fuzz ball!" Ten caught Donghyuck in his arms and took him down the hallway.

"Thank you for having us over, Johnny. It's been great." Taeyong grinned.

"Definitely, we should get together often. That way we can both get out of the house sometimes."

"Sounds like a plan." And with that, came a loud and happy Donghyuck running back into the room. He was dressed in a cute little dragon onesie, with a spiky tail and little tiny wings on the back. He looked absolutely adorable.

"Bear! Bear!" He said shrilly. He waddled around the whole table before he stopped right in front of Taeyong and held the bear out. Taeyong felt his heart melting. It was like a peace offering, just instead of an olive branch to the other party, it was a stuffed bear. Taeyong couldn't be anymore happy. Some how, he had gotten Donghyuck to like and trust him. He didn't know if he really deserved it, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. They all took turns being chased by Donghyuck has he pretended to be a fierce fire breathing dragon. Johnny was the most convincing actor, but Taeyong was a close second. At 7:30 they started to wind down and get Donghyuck ready for bed. The little boy was already tired, his eyes drooping slightly, but warm milk just added to the affect.

“Tired.” He sighed, his eyes fluttering open and closed.

“Let’s go to sleep, Hyuckie. You had such an eventful day today, didn’t you? You made some new friends and you had a fun time playing around the house.” Ten scooped Donghyuck up into his arms and started to lead him off to his room, but the child shook his head no.

“No! Taeyo and Jaeun!” He said in protest. Taeyong felt his heart melt into a puddle all over again. Donghyuck couldn’t quite say their names right and he wasn’t making too much sense, but it was enough for Taeyong.

“Only if they want to. You should ask them first.” Ten set him down again and Donghyuck came waddling over to the both of them.

“Bed time?” He asked, and Taeyong nodded back at him. Donghyuck’s eyes shone with childish delight. Jaehyun carried him into his room (which was covered wall to wall in cute animal decorations), while Taeyong took over the job of tucking him in. Ten and Johnny watched from the doorframe, intervening when things got a little out of hand. Thankfully though, there weren’t any huge mishaps. Donghyuck was a relatively well-behaved kid, so putting him to bed wasn’t too hard. By 8:20, he was already far gone into dreamland. The adults all drank another glass of wine (a drier red variety this time) and indulged in casual conversation. Taeyong loved this, he was so excited that he was actually getting used to living here and making friends. It had only taken 3 months of fear and anxiety to get there. But those 3 months really did pay off into a new year full of happiness and love. Taeyong couldn’t wait to see what was to come.

\---

They got home at about 9:30, when it was starting to lightly snow. It wasn’t enough to cover the roads or even stick to the ground, but it was still a beautiful sight outside of the car window. The moment they walked in the door, Taeyong shed his skinny jeans in favor of a pair of more comfortable pants and his sweater for one of Jaehyun’s. He loved the scent and feeling that Jaehyun’s sweatshirts gave him. It made him feel surrounded by warmth and love, which he got even without the sweater. Somehow it made it even better.

“That was fun.” Jaehyun smiled, slipping in-between the sheets of their bed.

“Tiring, but very fun. Donghyuck is the cutest kid ever.” Taeyong pulled the huge comforter over him, snuggling closer to Jaehyun.

“I told you. He already likes you. He offered you his most precious possession.” Jaehyun rested his chin atop Taeyong’s head. 

“Well, at least we can get out more now.”

“Exactly. Goodnight, my sweet.” And with that, they both fell asleep the way they normally did. Snuggled into each other tightly, hugging for warmth and love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fluffy trash! I hope one of you actually enjoyed this. I'm not sure what the next installment will hold, but It'll be out soon (hopefully). Once again, thank you guys for all the reads on my other books, I was really super-duper touched by the kudos and comments you left! They really made my day. Tengo una pregunta, would you like a story about Johnten's romance? I was starting to write it, but I'd like to gauge interest first! Please let me know in the comments! 
> 
> oh! I have a curious cat and twitter (not that I really know how to use them) but you can talk to me or ask me questions @jungw00l0gy. It's the same for both. I also have an instagram and my user is @sapphire_ee_, I really only use it for art, but you could dm me. It's probably more probable for me to message you back! Thank you my lovelies! Have an amazing day!


End file.
